User talk:Station7
Haeremai, welcome, talofa, Willkommen, bienvenue, welkom Hello, and welcome to Familypedia, the Genealogy wiki! We volunteers hope you can continue making contributions to articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, a visit to will be well worth while. And all intending contributors, even those experienced with wikis, will get something of value from that page because our "Help" pages are much more than an editing guide. You could check out the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main features, links to pages that tell you how to edit, and the link to a guided tour of selected pages that illustrate ways you may enjoy using the site. Please consider adding a "Babel" template to your user page, if you have not already done so, so that others know which languages you are comfortable reading. The site is basically in English but there is no prohibition on other languages and we have ways of linking to translations. We already have, for example, over 100 kB in Spanish, dozens of pages in French, and a little Russian and Norwegian, with easy ways of linking languages. A good place to start each visit is the ' ', where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam - unpleasant but a fact of life.) There's an email list system used to get messages to all listed members: see Genealogy:Mailing list. "Traffic" is not high, so you will not risk flooding your inbox by joining. You're invited to add your name to a category for your country - see Category:Contributors and create a category if yours is not there. Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made through the Forum or on the "discussion" page associated with each article. Sign and date your contributions there (by typing "~~~~" or clicking the "signature" button), so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. It would be good if you could indicate on your user page how you discovered this site. Please leave a message on my talk page if you think I may help with anything! -- Thurstan (Talk) 15:44, 15 January 2010 Doel van deze wiki Inderdaad. Op deze wiki worden families beschreven. Daar iedereen familie van iedereen is, doen we het samen. Je kunt het zo groot of klein maken als je zelf wilt -- sommige leden hebben 50 generaties van voorouders erop gezet, anderen zichzelf en hun grootouders -- en als je vindt dat dat niemand wat aangaat, dan kun je ook de familie van Wesley Schneider toevoegen. rtol 21:50, July 5, 2010 (UTC) :Deze wiki werkt met een zelf-ontwikkeld format. Als je vorige stamboom in een redelijk gestructureerd format is, dan zou het vrij eenvoudig moeten zijn om het om te zetten en hier te laden. Er is geen technische ondersteuning voor dit soort dingen. Dat was een bewuste keus. Andere familie-wikis gaan ten onder aan mensen die even snel een heleboel data opladen, maar niet verknopen of dubbelen verwijderen. rtol 05:58, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Privacy Ik ben inderdaad Richard S.J. Tol (1969-). Bij levende mensen staat er meestal een waarschuwing op de pagina -- -- en het is niet netjes om ongevraagd te veel details prijs te geven. rtol 14:41, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Pagina Ik neem aan dat je het formulier gebruikt in combinatie met Internet Explorer. Dat gaat helaas fout, en niemand begrijpt waarom. Het formulier gaat goed met Firefox. Het alternatief is "edit this page" (ipv "edit with form") en dan de velden kopieren van een andere pagina, bijv. "|short_name=Robert Harbers" rtol 14:48, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Show siblings via Er gaat inderdaad iets fout in het template. Ik kijk er later naar. rtol 15:21, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Sensor Er is een hoofdpagina -- Robert Harbers (1992) -- en verschillende subpagina's. Alle belangrijke informatie wordt ingevoerd op de hoofdpagina. De subpagina's doen het intensieve rekenwerk. /sensor verzamelt een aantal statistieken -- geboorte data van ouders en grootouders, stambomen, en zo. /ancestors toont de stamboom. /descendants de afstammelingen. De subpagina's zijn allemaal standaard, en roepen enkel een template aan. Geen nieuwe info daar. rtol 07:47, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Inteelt Zie Inbreds rtol 13:23, July 7, 2010 (UTC)